


Natural Remedy

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Enemas, Hand Jobs, Inflation, M/M, Medical Kink, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has an embarrassing medical problem, and Sebastian knows just what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Remedy

‘Still no success, Young Master?’ Sebastian asked smoothly, as he watched Ciel exit the bathroom.

‘Oh, do shut up!’ Ciel replied, even grumpier than usual.

Sebastian smirked. He knew quite well the reason for his Master’s foul mood. Miss Elizabeth had a party three days ago, and Ciel had to attend. He was constantly plied with cakes and sweets, and couldn't refuse all of that. In the end Young Master had eaten too much, and it left him with an embarrassing problem. 

‘Young Master, if you would allow me, I know an excellent remedy against constipation,’ Sebastian offered. Ciel glared at him, but the effect was lessened by how he unconsciously rubbed his tense stomach, clearly showing Sebastian just how uncomfortable he felt. 

‘What, some disgusting drink again?’ Ciel inquired. Last time he had the flu, Sebastian had prepared some vile herbal concoction that almost made Ciel vomit his guts out. Although, to be fair, it did cure the flu almost immediately.

‘No, Young Master. I was thinking of administering a clyster. Although if you would prefer a herbal tea, I could certainly prepare one,’ Sebastian offered.

Ciel grimaced. Neither option seemed pleasant, but the undertones of evil glee in Sebastian’s voice when he said ‘herbal tea’ convinced Ciel that it would be an even worse mixture than the last time’s. The clyster seemed to be a better choice, and Ciel said so. But the almost imperceptible shift of Sebastian’s features into an expression of content made Ciel wonder whether he had made the right choice.

‘In that case, allow me to make some preparations, Young Master. I’ll come fetch you when everything is ready,’ Sebastian said. Ciel nodded and walked away wondering what exactly was he getting into this time. 

After some five minutes Sebastian found Ciel and announced that the preparations were complete. They walked to the bathroom in silence, Ciel feeling strangely nervous about what they were going to do.

The bathroom was very warm, a large fire had been built in the fireplace. Still, Ciel almost wanted to shiver a little. 

Sebastian held out a large syringe and said: ‘I am going to use this to inject the fluid inside and wash out all the...’

‘I am aware of the procedure,’ hastily interrupted Ciel. It was embarrassing enough without having Sebastian describe all the details. 

‘In that case, allow me to undress you,’ Sebastian said. He swiftly undid Ciel's clothing, while Ciel pondered why he felt so uncomfortable with the situation. It was not like Sebastian didn't undress him every evening, so what was different now?

‘Please get on all fours here, Young Master,’ Sebastian indicated a little couch. Ciel had wondered what exactly that piece of furniture was doing in the bathroom, and now the purpose was clear. 

‘Put it back where you got it afterwards, I don’t want moisture to ruin it,’ Ciel ordered, mostly to hide his discomfort at the situation. He climbed on the couch and positioned himself as requested, facing away from Sebastian. He felt very indecently exposed, and tried to fight down a blush. That was mostly unsuccessful, but at least Sebastian could not see his face.

‘It’s just a medical procedure, stop it!’ thought Ciel, but the blushing was still uncontrollable. At least Sebastian did not say anything about that.

What he said was: ‘I will need to use some salve to slick up the passage, or else the insertion might hurt.’ 

‘I don’t care about the hurt, just do it!’ Ciel said. The idea of Sebastian touching him there was intensely embarrassing.

‘Young Master, the preparation is necessary for the efficiency of the treatment. The muscles need to relax,’ Sebastian calmly explained.

Ciel rolled his eyes. He doubted that Sebastian’s words were entirely true, Sebastian probably just wanted to increase Ciel’s humiliation. But in the off chance there was some truth in the statement, Ciel allowed Sebastian to proceed.

Ciel had to gasp at the first touch to his sensitive arsehole. The salve felt cold and slick, and Sebastian was carefully rubbing his fingertip over the wrinkled skin. Ciel noticed that Sebastian’s gloves were off, and his hands felt warm just like human hands. 

Ciel hadn't even managed to reflect on that bit of knowledge, when Sebastian’s finger slid inside him effortlessly. The smooth glide of the intruding digit did not feel uncomfortable to Ciel at all, and that fact in itself made the young lord rather uncomfortable. 

Sebastian moved the finger in and out slowly and carefully, and Ciel found the rhythm of the penetration soothing. It almost felt like a ticklish caress. He understood that he was finding the intimate touch pleasurable and immediately caught himself. It was supposed to be a medical procedure!

‘Don't dawdle, get on with it!’ Ciel sharply ordered Sebastian, feeling uneasy at having forgotten the situation so much.

‘Yes, my Lord,’ Sebastian replied, and gently extricated his finger out of Ciel’s relaxed body. Then Ciel felt the cold tip of the syringe press into him.

‘Are you comfortable, Young Master?’ Sebastian inquired.

‘Yes,’ Ciel gave a short reply. In fact, he could barely feel that something was inserted back there, he was so relaxed.

‘Then I shall begin,’ Sebastian said, and Ciel felt a slow stream of warm liquid flowing inside him. 

Ciel gasped as he felt his insides fill with warm water. The sensation was not uncomfortable, on the contrary – the flow of liquid hit some spot inside him that made all his lower stomach tingle pleasantly. The stream of liquid stopped almost too soon. 

‘I need to refill the syringe now, Young Master,’ Sebastian said smoothly. ‘Please clench your muscles as soon as I remove it.’

‘No need to tell me,’ thought Ciel, but he did not say a word.

Sebastian pulled to tip of the syringe out, and Ciel did as he was told. It was not easy – he already felt as if he were ready to use the bathroom. 

‘I think that’s enough,’ Ciel said, his voice strangled with the effort of not letting loose. 

‘No, Young Master, I'm afraid after three days this will not be sufficient,’ said Sebastian in a tone of mocking regret. ‘After all, you would not want to stay full of excrement, would you?’

‘Mind your words with me!’ Ciel angrily reprimanded. 

‘My apologies, Young Master. Shall I proceed now?’ Sebastian asked politely.

‘Do it!’ Ciel ordered, thinking that the sooner the procedure was over, the better. 

‘Please press your chest to the couch,’ said Sebastian. Ciel did that and felt the liquid shift inside him. Now that his arse was higher in the air, he felt even more exposed and embarrassed. The cold, slick syringe was once again guided into his hole.

‘Oh, and I forgot to mention that this clyster will be much bigger than the previous,’ Sebastian remarked in a pleasant tone. Ciel was about to protest when the water started flowing into him again, stimulating that particular spot. 

Ciel was getting aroused, despite all his discomfort. He could not look down from his position, but he was sure his little cock was getting hard already, the slick rosy head poking out of the folds of foreskin. And Sebastian was right there and could perfectly see Ciel’s hanging balls and growing erection! The thought was absolutely mortifying, yet it did not do anything to diminish Ciel’s arousal. Ciel was reprimanding himself in his mind for reacting in such a shameful way. His inner monologue was interrupted by a sharp stab of pain in his guts, and he gasped.

‘Cramps?’ asked Sebastian. ‘It happens; just relax and breathe, Young Master.’

Ciel bit back a snarky reply and tried to follow that advice. The pain really died down, and Ciel felt only very full and somewhat bloated. 

‘Just a little more,’ reassuringly said Sebastian. 

Ciel could not even feel the flow of water anymore, he just felt the warmth of the heavy mass of liquid in his guts. There was really too much of it, he thought.

‘This is it. I will pull out now, and you will need to hold the liquid in,’ Sebastian told Ciel.

‘I’m not sure I can,’ Ciel replied embarrassedly.

‘Hmm, very well, I will find something to plug you up,’ Sebastian promised.

In the next moment the syringe was pulled out of Ciel’s hole and was replaced by something smooth and cold. 

‘What’s that?’ gasped Ciel.

‘A decanter stopper, Young Master,’ Sebastian replied. 

‘You mean my expensive decanter made of Bohemian glass?’ Ciel’s eyes narrowed in annoyance.

‘No need to worry, no damage will be done to it,’ Sebastian reassured. ‘Now, get up, Young Master.’

Ciel slowly got up, intensely aware of the liquid inside him. He looked down, and his eyes widened in shock – his stomach was so full it was bloated round. As if responding to his horrified surprise, cramps started, and Ciel winced. 

Suddenly Sebastian pressed against Ciel’s back and slid his hands down the young lord’s stomach, gently rubbing it.

‘Unhand me,’ weakly protested Ciel, because he felt that was something appropriate in the situation. Sebastian paid him no attention, and Ciel found that the light touches on his stomach soothed the pain, and in fact felt quite good. 

The gentle press of Sebastian’s hands against the skin stretched tightly over the shifting liquid inside Ciel's body made Ciel tremble. He was surprised that Sebastian had not mentioned the fact that Ciel was hard, Ciel was convinced that Sebastian would definitely make a snide remark. 

Sebastian’s warm body was pressed was pressed against Ciel’s back, and strangely enough it made Ciel feel secure and cared for, even though he knew very well that Sebastian was only after his soul and could not be trusted. 

Suddenly one of Sebastian’s hands slid lower than Ciel’s rounded stomach, smoothly passed over his nearly hairless pubic mound, and gently grasped Ciel’s little cock. 

‘What do you think you’re doing?’ Ciel hissed. ‘Get your hand off me!’

‘Hush, Young Master! It’s all a part of the treatment,’ Sebastian explained, and gently pinched Ciel’s nipple. The little jolt of pain echoed in Ciel’s cock, making it twitch.

‘I shall endeavour to make you ejaculate, Young Master. And then we will let that water out,’ calmly said Sebastian, seemingly unaffected by the situation. Not so Ciel – his breathing was quicker, and his skin was covered by a light sheen of sweat. 

‘This is absolutely not...’ began Ciel, but choked on his words when Sebastian gave his cock a light squeeze. Ciel had touched himself down there sometimes, but it felt really different when somebody else was doing it, especially so gently and carefully. 

Ciel knew his cock was leaking an embarrassing amount of fluid, but he could not stop that. Sebastian noticed it, too.

‘So wet, Young Master... The treatment is obviously efficient,’ he drawled, his warm breath tickling Ciel’s ear.

Ciel could not stay still – the heat in his lower body, the pressure in his stomach, Sebastian’s hands on him – every unusual sensation combined, making him feel restless, needy, wanting something he could not name. Ciel pushed his hips against Sebastian’s hand, urging the butler to do something. 

‘Yes, my Lord,’ replied Sebastian to the unspoken command, and started stroking Ciel’s little hard cock in earnest. Ciel gasped – the slick slide of Sebastian’s hand over Ciel’s most sensitive body part felt absolutely exquisite.

Sebastian’s other hand was roaming over the expanse of Ciel’s smooth chest, idly plucking at the hard little nubs of Ciel’s nipples. Occasionally Sebastian slid his palm over Ciel’s inflated stomach, lightly pressing against the skin and making the liquid inside shift. Ciel could not help but whimper every time, even though he tried to stop the undignified noises – it all felt too intense, it felt too much.

‘Sebastian, I...’ Ciel gasped, not knowing how to continue. 

‘Yes, my Lord,’ said Sebastian reassuringly, and gave Ciel’s cock one final pull, which made Ciel moan and spill his hot seed over Sebastian’s hand, Ciel’s rosy anus clenching around the decanter stopper in his arse. 

Ciel slumped against Sebastian. He felt absolutely boneless, and the liquid inside him seemed much heavier than before. 

‘Now, time to let it out, Young Master,’ Sebastian said, and Ciel nodded, looking forward to feeling empty and clean. 

 

~The End~


End file.
